Walk Me Home
by Sandy Beaches
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have a moonlight meeting. Songfic.


Baby would you walk me home I don't wanna go all the way alone

Baby would you walk me home I don't wanna go all the way alone

Baby would you walk with me home

Baby would you take my hand come with me now to our special land

Baby would you walk with me home

Usagi woke with a start.She rubbed her eyes and looked out 

the window.The stars were twinkling and the moon was casting a 

soft glow over Tokyo.*He* was on her mind again.The man

that teased her mercilessly had somehow managed to steal her

heart. She suddenly knew what she had to do.Grabbing her

robe from the foot of the bed, she threw her window open. She

paused for a second, making sure that she hadn't woken anyone

up.When she was satisfied, she jumped out the window, landing

gracefully on her feet.She broke off in a run towards his

apartment.

It's 3 am and you're on my mind once again

I must have been dreaming I thought I felt your heartbeat just then

She reached the park out of breath, and started to walk.She 

couldn't believe what she was doing.If her parents would

even find out that she was sneaking out of the house to go

to a guy's apartment, she'd be dead.But that didn't matter 

anymore.All that mattered was seeing him.

Then I wondered how it would be if I was your lady and you were my friend

I would put my heart in your hands and it would never end

She suddenly felt a panic rise through her chest.She didn't

know what she was going to say once she reached his apartment.

She sat down on a bench, and closed her eyes, willing the tears

not to fall down her face.She had come this far, only to chicken

out.She let out a broken sob, and buried her face in her hands.

Baby would you walk me home I don't wanna go all the way alone

Baby would you walk with me home

Baby would you take my hand come with me now to our special land

Baby would you walk with me home

Mamoru stood at his balcony looking across the dark horizon. He 

thought he saw *her* run into the park.Impossible.It was

past three am.Why would she be out that late?Maybe something

was wrong.Sighing, he walked back into his room and picked up 

the ripped picture of Usagi that Motoki had given him months ago,

when he had first met the bouncing beauty.He looked at it 

regrettfully, knowing that she could never love him the way he 

loved her.He knew that teasing her was wrong, but he didn't know

what else to say to her. He couldn't just walk up to her and tell her

how he felt about her, or could he?He knew what he must do, but 

it wouldn't be easy. He sighed and put the picture down.He wished 

he could go back to sleep, but *she* haunted his dreams.He 

realized that if it was Usagi in the park, he should go to her.

He grabbed his coat, and headed for the door.

I hold your picture, next to my heart all the time, oh yeah baby

You're my dream come true so glad you're entire

Usagi gasped as Mamoru sat down beside her on the bench and 

offered her his hankercheif.She smiled softly and gratefully

took it.He draped his arm around her, and grinned.She opened

her mouth to say something, but his lips were on her's, silencing

her thoughts.She willingly responded to the kiss, and wrapped her

arms around his neck, playing with the stray strands of hair at the

back of his head.He deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to his

body.When the finally broke off the kiss, she blushed slightly.

"I love you Usagi," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she said softly, lifting her lips to his for 

another searing kiss.

And I wonder how it would be if I was your lady and you were my friend

I would put my heart in your hands and it would never end

Mamoru stood up, taking Usagi's hand in his.She sighed happily,

love for him shining in her eyes.She sighed.The sky was 

starting to turn a light pink.She knew she had to get home

before her parents woke up and found her bed empty.She looked 

at Mamoru sadly."I have to go home now."Mamoru nodded, putting 

his arm around her waist.She leaned her head on his shoulder, 

snuggling into his warm embrace, and they walked to her house in 

comfortable silence.

Baby would you walk me home I don't wanna go all the way alone

Baby would you walk with me home

Baby would you take my hand come with me now to our special land

Baby would you walk with me home

When they arrived at Usako's house, their lips met again and

again.He kissed across her jaw, up to her cheek, over to her

nose, every inch of her face was covered with his warm kisses.

She pulled away reluctantly, knowing that the sun would be up soon.

"Mamoru, I have to go in now.Call me tomorrow," She said, smiling

up at him."Goodbye my angel.Here, before you go in," He said,

producing a perfect, thornless red rose out of thin air.He 

handed it to her, and she brought it to her nose, inhaling it's

wonderful scent."Oh thank you!I love you so very much, my 

Mamo-chan," She whispered, opening the front door."I love you 

too, my Usako," He said softly.She smiled and closed the door.

Every day and night I want to hold you

Understand that I am gonna love you in my own special way

Usagi walked up the stairs to her room quietly, as not to wake

her family.She crawled back in bed, putting the rose on her

pillow.As soon as her head touched the pillow, she was fast

asleep.

Baby would you walk me home I don't wanna go all the way alone

Baby would you walk with me home

Baby would you take my hand come with me now to our special land

Baby would you walk with me home

Usagi woke the next morning and sighed.She just had the most

wonderful dream!Imagine, her sneaking out of the house, and

meeting Mamoru in the park.But it sure was nice to dream. 

She stretched and got out of bed.That was when she noticed the

the perfect red rose still sitting on her pillow.Did it really

happen??It must have, or how else would she have that rose?It

couldn't have just walked over to her house and sat down there.

She sighed, grinning giddily.The phone rang, and she raced into

the hall to answer it before anyone else did.

"Moshi moshi" she answered breathlessly.

"Konnich'wa Usako," Mamoru's husky voice replied.

"Mamo-chan!Thanks for walking me home last night..."


End file.
